


Groping

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: blurr, character: perceptor, genre: fluff, genre: humor, verse: idw, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> This is the weirdest bit of fanboying Blurr’s ever been subjected to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groping

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Blurr, Perceptor  
>  **Warnings:** None.
> 
> **Notes:** A prompt from . The request can be found **[here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3067148#t3067148) **.
> 
> **The Prompt:** _IDW-Blurr/Perceptor-Star-struck_

The mech was not at all Blurr’s usual type, but it didn’t look like he was after an interface anyway. He seemed perfectly happy to poke and prod and question and exclaim as Blurr lay pliable on the reclining exam table.

“Fascinating!” Blurr’s leg was flexed up until his knee was against his underarm.

“Yeah, well, it’s expensive and a mech’s already got to have the processor speed, spark, and right base form for it to work at all.” Blurr wasn’t sure if he was amused or offended. Here was a mech, his hands all over Blurr, and he wasn’t groping for a sexual thrill. He wasn’t interested in Blurr’s fame. He was squealing over the mechanics of his _frame_.

“Oh yes! All the materials and all the upgrades could not possibly do for me what they have done for you. You are a marvel.”

A flush of pride went through Blurr at the words, though he was still off-balance that the mech -slag, what was his name again?- wasn’t after a night of hot interfacing. Part of Blurr wanted to start flirting, but he wasn’t even sure it’d register. “Thanks, …uh…”

“Perceptor,” Perceptor supplied absently, fingers delicate, yet _thorough_ at Blurr’s thigh-hip joint.

It was a good damn thing Blurr wasn’t shy. “Right. Perceptor.”

“It is just so impressive! And,” Perceptor said, optics bouncing up to Blurr’s for just a moment, “I am quite grateful for this chance to look you over. Can you extend your leg from this position? Oh! That is amazing!” he gushed as Blurr straightened his knee, foot now pointing off over his head. “And that causes no discomfort?”

“No. I mean, it’ll get uncomfortable if I hold it too long, but no, it doesn’t hurt.”

“Is the range of motion the same for both legs?”

In answer, Blurr slowly scissored his legs, the movements controlled and smooth as the one went down, and the other stretched up. Perceptor’s optics glowed brightly as he watched.

“Wonderful!”

Snickering, Blurr lowered his leg back down. “You said you saw one of my races?”

“Oh yes,” Perceptor replied, face close to Blurr’s hip again, fingers lifting one of the side skirting panels. “You are faster than a flying Seeker. The sheer science and art that has come together in your frame is unheard of in the past. I find myself curious how much is natural, and how much is due to the upgrades you have added.”

Curious optics peered up from his pelvis, and Blurr bit back another laugh. “I was well within the qualifying speeds before I had even my first upgrade, so I think a lot of it’s natural. I train constantly though. I don’t blow off my maintenance appointments, and I look after my health religiously.” He shrugged a little. “You can’t be the best if you’re not driven and ambitious enough. There might be other mechs close to my speed, but they aren’t working for it the way I am.”

“Indeed,” Perceptor agreed, nodding as he moved up to the pipes at Blurr’s sides.

Oh, now that- Blurr gasped as fingers slipped under and behind the pipes, feeling for what couldn’t be seen.

“My apologies. Is that uncomfortable?” Perceptor’s hand stilled, but the touch was still there.

“Not, uh… no.” Blurr chuckled even as a little ripple of heat wound through his systems. “But that’s sort of a _spot_ of mine, so…”

“Spot?”

Clear blue optics blinked in such innocent curiosity that Blurr wanted to haul the mech under him right then. Pits! He’d never seen anyone pull off that expression before. Now he understood why mechs liked to play at being coy and untouched. It was frelling hot. “Yeah. You know, a spot. A _hot_ spot.”

Fingers moved and Blurr’s vents caught. “You do not feel markedly warmer than before.”

Slagging Primus! Was the mech for real? Blurr gently caught his wrist and pulled. “The type of spot that turns me on,” he clarified, shivering a bit as Perceptor’s hand eased from his side. “You know. Arousal?”

Perceptor’s optics went comically round, face flashing to hot pink in an instant. His hands came up to cover his mouth, but then he jerked the one away, staring at it in horror.

Blurr couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s ok. I know that’s not what you were trying to do-”

“I do apologize,” Perceptor cut Blurr off. “I should have been more mindful. My goodness, you are a living mech, not one of my projects. I am quite sorry!”

“It’s ok,” Blurr repeated, sitting up and reaching to squeeze Perceptor’s arm and tug him back in closer. “Really, it’s ok. I don’t mind you looking me over.” Pits, he’d had _far _worse experiences with someone being star-struck by him. Getting a bit of an accidental grope from a mech that was, frankly, kind of adorable in his own way was nothing and didn’t bother Blurr at all.__

__Perceptor visibly forced himself to calm, and gave Blurr a nod. “Thank you. Perhaps something a little different?”_ _

__“What do you have in mind?” Blurr tilted his helm, curious._ _

__“I would like to see you in motion if that is agreeable?”_ _

__“Sure.” Blurr hopped off the table, and smiled. Why not? And maybe… just maybe, he’d try to make Perceptor blush again. He _was_ pretty cute, now that Blurr had really gotten a good look at him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
